1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for blocking a selected port prior to installation of an application.
2. Background
Functions performed by an application may have to be tested on a computational device. The application whose functions are tested may be referred to as a test application. The test application may be implemented via code, wherein various code paths may be executed when the code is executed within the computational platform. Prior to testing the functions performed by the test application, the test application has to be installed in the computational platform. An installer application maintained in the computational platform may install the test application.
The computational device on which the functions of the test application are tested may include a plurality of ports. When an application is installed in the computational device, a port of the plurality of ports may be bound to a socket, and the port may be used for communications with the application.